Encouragement
by reneerose
Summary: A Eustace and Reepicheep one-shot


_A Eustace and Reep one-shot. Just because I love their friendship. Comments for improvement and reviews are appreciated._

**Encouragement**

Reepicheep was standing at the forecastle of the Dawn Treader in his usual place singing the dryad's song again. Eustace had finished assisting a crewmember with a chore without having being asked. He decided to take a breather and ventured toward the front, watching the mouse from a safe distance and not wanting to disturb him.

Reepicheep, however with his naturally heightened senses, felt the boy's eyes on him. "Hullo Eustace!"

Eustace was startled-the mouse had said his name with such loud enthusiasm he glanced around to see if anyone had noticed.

"Have we finished?"

"Yes"

"Taking a rest then?"

"Yes. Why do you sing that song so often?"

"My Dryad nursemaid sang it to me when I was a mere little one. It has been my life's quest."

"And what is that?"

"To go to the Utter East and someday see Aslan's Country…I very much wanted to come on this voyage with the King, not only to find the seven lost lords but in the very hope that we may visit it. No Narnian has ever sailed this far before."

"What do you imagine it's like?" Eustace leaned against the bulwark near Reep.

"Oh….I think it will be beautiful. Peaceful. I don't believe I'll have to fight fierce serpents or creatures again. A happy place where one can't feel afraid and where there isn't any pain or suffering."

"That sort of sounds like what we call 'heaven' back home. Why do you want to go there?"

The mouse was marvelling at his friend. He would not have thought he would be conversing with him on this subject. The boy who had been so rough, selfish, and rude when he first boarded the ship had had a complete and wonderful transformation of character. He was very grateful Eustace had met and been changed by Aslan.

"Well, I think I'd very much like to retire. I've had a long and adventurous life as a warrior. I'm sure there will be plenty of new activities in Aslan's Country (if we find it) to keep me occupied. To be honest, I'm a bit tired of fighting."

"A new sort of adventure?" queried Eustace.

"Yes hopefully that. What will you do...when you return to your home?"

Eustace looked thoughtful. "Hmmm….I don't know. How will we get home? Will it be by some sort of magic?

"The last time the Kings and Queens were in Narnia Aslan made a door in the air where they travelled back to their world. It may be in that form.

Eustace face fell. He had been enjoying the voyage after the undragoning and his heart felt sick at the thought of leaving. He did not want to go home to Cambridge. Home was now such a dreary place compared to life on the ship. Going back to his old room in the house where his parents pretty much left him alone and soon back to the fall term of a school where he had no friends were not things he wanted to experience again.

"Why are you looking like that?" the mouse's eyes were focused on his.

Eustace hesitated before speaking. "I know it might sound strange, but I like it here. I don't want to go back."

"Not go back? Why?"

"I think it's er…quite fun." Eustace said this in a slightly sheepish manner.

Reepicheep looked surprised, but at the same time he also seemed to understand.

"Fun? You may think it has but it's also been some very hard work. Rough sailing through bad weather and searching for food. Never mind your trials as an enchanted dragon. Fighting sea serpents. Trying to survive. A life at sea does not last forever. Whether you shall return home or not is not under your control. The Great Lion determines our fates." The mouse gave Eustace a serious look.

Eustace received his look and became silent. He was surprised at himself. Everything he first thought of as hard work at the beginning of his journey now seemed strangely enjoyable.

Though Reepicheep had meant to remind him of the difficult part of being on a long voyage he still wanted to encourage.

"I do very much appreciate all of you've taught me about swordfighting. That's probably something I can't do when I get home."

"How do you fight in your world?"

"Well…at school it is pretty much fighting with your fists, taunting with words, or playing pranks."

"Fist-fighting? Pranks?"

"Fist-fighting wasn't really a strong suit of mine, I'm a puny thing. I did get beat up sometimes. I used more taunting words and pranks. But I really don't feel that I want to continue with that at all."

"I should surely hope not. I believe that your strategy would be to fight more from self-defense. You are brave and you don't know it. You showed concern for the others when you tried to fight the sea serpent."

Eustace looked down. He really didn't expect Reepicheep to be complimenting him. He had thought that what he had done at the time was a bit silly. He hadn't been thinking.

"Don't be ashamed. A true warrior accepts praise when it is given. I'm proud of you Eustace. You've done very well for a beginner. Just keep working at it. You will get better."

Eustace shyly grinned.

"Thank you Reep."

"Care to join me in my song?"

"No, please go on."

And with that they stayed until the sun set on the horizon.

_Finis_


End file.
